Sweep Sunder
Over time, Sunder has developed into the 'older sibling' of all the sweeps, watching their every move and reporting to Scourge when someone "misbehaves," as he calls it. Aloof, he carries a certain favor with Scourge for his reporting of what actually goes on among the Sweeps. In robot mode, Sunder is armed with a laser rifle capable of firing rocket-propelled grenades. In Sweepcraft mode, he is equipped with machine gun turrets and dual plasma cannons. Arrogance can sometimes go too far, putting him in dangerous situations especially among the other Sweeps. Description A two-tone blue, broad-chested, bat-winged, pink-clawed robot with a beard, glittering ruby optics, and cruel, gleaming fangs. History Sunder was among the Sweeps targeted by members of the rabidly anti-Sweep Cult of Galvatron. He spent a week marinating in anti-nanite disinfectant as a result. When Rumble attacked the Cult's Canadian mountain base in 2014, Sweep Seven emerged with many of the other cult members, and was attacked and confronted by Sweep Sunder. The two battled on the side of the mountain, and after exchanging words and blows Seven was forced to retreat back into the cult base. Notes * Sunder was created by Recoil, in approximately 2002(?) as an Original Feature Character. He was created to replace either Deadfall or Garrote. He has only ever had two players. Strife (former), and Shebakoby (2006 - forevermore due to granting of OC status recently). * Sunder makes cat sounds on non-IC channels. * Sunder is like.. that one house with the overgrown yard and the gate that's like a million years old that you dare the other kids to go in the yard and get the ball back * Although Sunder was never technically a character named by Hasbro, thus making him an OFC (Original Featured Character), much of Sunder's characteristics (as the player sees them) can be seen in the very "hissy" Sweep in Season 3. (The Sweep that "politely declines" to go into the Crypt in Starscream's Ghost, also the Sweep that says, "Where?" in The Dweller in the Depths, for example). * A.K.A. "The Nosey One" or "The Curious One" * Sunder loves helpless prey above all else. :3 * Is a cassette-magnet for some reason * Uses #3 Arcee Pink Talon Polish! #15 Elita Pink is too dark. Logs 2012 * September 30 - "Decepticon Zombie Virus" - Mixmaster literally stumbles into a situation in the Decepticon medlab. * October 1 - "A Reach for the Cure" - Mixmaster tries out a new 'cure' for the Dweller nano-virus. * November 19 - "Versus the Demogorgon" - Scourge and the Sweeps square off against Demogorgon and Trans-Organics. *December 02 - "Playing Robotoppossum" - Hubcap attempts an escape. 2013 * March 11 - "Versus the Dweller" - Valour takes Windshear on an ill-advised test of his abilities. 2014 * Apr. 29 - "An Oil Cake A Jug of Enerwine and Thee" - The crude and the hoity-toity find themselves at the same bar for a relaxing drink. Hilarity ensues. 2015 * April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" - The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. * 6/13/15 - Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! * September 8 - "Negotiations in Helex" - Crosscut, Road Rage, and Spike travel to Helex to negotiate with the Triumverate. * October 7 - "An Unlikely Discussion in Helex" - A very unlikely discussion takes place on the outskirts of Helex. 2016 * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! Players Sunder is currently played by "Sheba" AKA Shebakoby ( shebakoby@hotmail.com ) since June 2, 2006 (as an FC). He was changed into an OC in 2008, at the same time TACS (Todd's Awesome Combat System) was implemented and given to Sheba for all eternity. :3 http://members.shaw.ca/shebakoby http://shebakoby.deviantart.com/ category:Sweeps Category:Inactive